


Deux geeks en ménage

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Automail, Blue Eyes, Books, Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Curtain Fic, Cute, Domesticity, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Food Sex, Gen, House Cleaning, Mechanics, One Shot Collection, Surgery, dirty readings, homonculi, semi public sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots Winry/Scieszka sans prétension ; des bouts de vie quotidienne. Et parfois du quotidien un peu plus pimenté...<br/>1er volet : À la cuisine ! 2ème: Du ménage à faire. 3ème: La vie d'un livre. 4ème: Fais attention à moi ! 5ème: Être simplement là pour... 6ème : Les yeux bleus. 7ème : Jardin secret. 8ème : (Presque) en public. 9ème : Les mots pour le dire. 10ème : Mettre de l'ordre ! 11ème : Course folle. 12ème : Réflexions au bord de la rivière. 13ème : Le premier principe pour soigner. 14ème : Un moment dans l'atelier. 15ème : Une mauvaise excuse. 16ème : Petite douceur. 17ème : On n'est plus à un scandale près. 18ème : Dans ce couloir... <br/>19ème : Des trucs cassés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La pâte à scones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La fin de quelque chose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370613) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Où Winry et Sciezka tentent de cuisiner..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les deux geeks et la pâte à scones  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell, Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** vie quotidienne ~~/cuisine !~~  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** soit TWT soit post-series mais en tout cas pas spoilante en soi.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~980

« J’ai dû commettre une erreur quelque part, concéda Winry.  
\- Je me suis peut-être trompée en transcrivant la recette, proposa Scieszka. »

Ça avait commencé comme une idée géniale : l’une voulait quelque chose pour accompagner le thé, l’autre avait proposé de tenter de faire des scones. Ni l’une ni l’autre n’avait jamais essayé ? qu’importe, Scieszka se rappelait une recette qu’elle avait lue une fois et Winry se sentait d’attaque pour tout réaliser.

Cependant…

« La réalité ne colle pas à la théorie, ronchonna Winry.  
-La réalité colle aux doigts, gémit Scieszka. »

Elles avaient bien obtenu une pâte molle, comme prévu. Ça, pas de problème ; jusque là, tout semblait normal. Mais, pour ce qui était de pétrir… elles s’en sortirent plus ou moins bien, à grand renfort de farine.  
Pour ce qui était de pétrir _rapidement_ , il faut bien avouer que rien n’y fit.

La pâte était d’un blanc délicat, juste assez sucrée, promettant les plus délicieux petits pains… et gluante à souhait, adhérant méchamment aux doigts, au plan de travail, à tout, refusant de se laisser pétrir, encore moins étaler. Ne parlons même pas de simplement _quitter_ les surfaces sur lesquelles elle se collait.

Aller simplement se laver les mains signifiait perdre la moitié de la pâte, et ne résoudrait pas le problème du peu qui resterait…

Scieszka se débattait avec la pâte qui lui collait aux mains, essayant de s’en débarrasser à coups de spatule. La pâte qui accepta de passer de ses doigts à la spatule, ne voulut plus la quitter pour regagner le bol ou le plan de travail.

On peut rattraper une pâte trop collante en y ajoutant de la farine… encore faut-il pouvoir accéder à la farine en question : Winry hésitait à s’en servir, craignant de couvrir de pâte bocal et cuillère ; au point où elle en était, autant plonger les mains directement dans le pot. Mais, ça manquait terriblement d’élégance : pas sous les yeux de Scieszka !

Scieszka, en désespoir de cause, lécha le surplus de pâte qu’elle avait sur les mains. Et s’en macula une joue.

Winry voulut l’aider, et par la suite se demanda longtemps comment elle avait pu oublier qu’elle avait elle aussi les mains couvertes de pâte, à ce moment-là…

« Ah, flûte ! c’était pas prévu au programme, ça…  
\- Oups… quelle maladroite je fais… »

Winry retourna bien vite à sa farine, Scieszka se concentra sur sa cuillère, évitant de faire remarquer à Winry la trace blanche laissée sur sa longue mèche blonde.

Enfin, la pâte à scones rendit les armes, aplatie à grands coups de rouleau _très_ soigneusement (non, oubliez ça, plutôt « lourdement ») fariné.

« On en a mis presque deux fois plus que stipulé, ça n’ira pas… se lamenta Winry.  
\- Il faut bien improviser, parfois. La cuisine, c’est l’aventure, » rappela Scieszka. 

Et quelle aventure, se dirent-elles en elles-mêmes.

Pendant que Winry scrutait anxieusement les petits pains à travers la vitre du four, Scieszka s’escrimait devant l’évier sur la pâte, qui, si elle ne collait plus à ses doigts, attachait toujours aux ustensiles.

Quand elle en eut fini avec la vaisselle, elle mouilla un coin de torchon et nettoya le petit bout de pâte que Winry n’avait jusque là même pas remarqué dans ses cheveux.  
Winry rougit, puis fouilla nerveusement ses poches à la recherche d’un mouchoir : Scieszka avait de la farine sur ses lunettes.

« D’accord, admit Winry, la cuisine _est_ toute une aventure.  
\- Peut-être que pour une fois, on aurait eu besoin d’instructions plus précises ?  
\- Ç’aurait été moins drôle, quand même. »

Scieszka se pencha à son tour sur la vitre. Winry céda la place et se rabattit sur la recette copiée par « son » petit rat de bibliothèque.

« Je retire ce que j’ai dit, des instructions plus précises m’arrangeraient bien ! ça doit faire combien, « 10 à 15 minutes » de cuisson, exactement ?  
\- Environ douze et demi et on improvise ? »

Comme ça n’était plus très long à attendre, et qu’après avoir sué sang et eau sur la pâte, leur honneur se refusait à prendre le risque de laisser brûler le résultat, elles prirent toutes deux place devant le four, surveillant de près leur fournée.

Pour ce faire, elles durent se serrer l’une contre l’autre, dans un équilibre instable.

« Ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Douze minutes.  
\- Ils ont l’air bon, non ?  
\- Je crois.  
\- Ça ressemble à ce que j’ai vu en photo…  
\- Mais pour la consistance ? »

Avec précaution, Winry piqua un des scones.

« Ça a l’air cuit. J’espère que ça l’est pas trop ?  
\- Goûte ?  
\- Mais non, ta recette dit de laisser refroidir d’abord sur une grille.  
\- Mais ça doit être meilleur chaud ! »

Winry esquiva l’argumentaire et abandonna la suite à Scieszka. Elle préférait ne plus prendre de risque. Le thé, au moins, elle savait par cœur comment s’y prendre. Le temps précis pour que la bouilloire chauffe à température optimale, le temps d’infusion spécifique à chacun des thés bizarres de sa grand-mère…

Entre-temps, sortis du four –sans se brûler !- et disposés sur la grille, les gâteaux exposèrent un nouveau problème :

« Comment ça se fait qu’ils soient plus dorés _dessous_ que dessus ?  
\- Ça doit être une affaire de chaleur sur la plaque de cuisson par rapport au reste du four… avança Winry, pour une fois moyennement sûre d’elle ; je ne suis pas ceraine d’avoir étudié la physico-chimie des petits pains… »

Winry reporta le regard sur son minuteur et sa théière :

« Bon, le thé est prêt ! »

Elles migrèrent au salon, avec le plateau à thé et le panier de scones. Elles se vautrèrent sur le canapé avec leurs tasses de thé bien méritées et jetèrent un œil aux gâteaux…

« Est-ce qu’on peut les appeler « scones », d’abord ? »

Scieszka en choisit un et mordit dedans.

« Hum… c’est comestible.  
\- « comestible » ? »

Scieszka hocha la tête. Winry le lui prit de mains et goûta à son tour.

« En fait, c’est même bon.  
\- C’est doux.  
\- Ça a goût de lait, sourit Winry.  
\- Ça m’a l’air réussi. »


	2. Ménage à deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on nettoie une bibliothèque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ménage à deux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** vie quotidienne/amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "poussière" pour 31_jours (o8 juin '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** pas loin de 600

Ça avait commencé dans l’ordre et la discipline, Winry ayant tenu à bien tout planifier scientifiquement. Mais au fur et à mesure que les travaux avançaient, devant l’ampleur de le tâche, il avait bien fallu improviser, adapter leur stratégie, et au final, les idées farfelues de Scieszka semblaient avoir repris le dessus. Un sacré bazar, quoi.

Le grand dépoussiérage de la bibliothèque, même pas un grand nettoyage de printemps ou grande occasion officielle… simplement réclamé par la couche de poussière accumulée sur les livres non relus, menaçant d’en rendre les titres illisibles, et par la dispersion des livres au contraire lus et relus et déplacés au gré des caprices de leur propriétaire, jusqu’à disparition complète d’un ordre de rangement quelconque.

D’un commun accord, Winry et Scieszka avaient décidé qu’il était grand temps d’y remédier.

Elle déplacèrent le plus soigneusement possible les piles de livres éparses, passèrent un coup de balai préliminaire, attaquèrent le gros des étagères à grand renfort de plumeaux et de chiffons. Mais toujours plus de poussière semblait se matérialiser comme par magie des vieux volumes, voltigeant et se redéposant sur les livres voisins qu’il faudrait encore trier ensuite…

À force de se battre contre toute cette poussière, elles avaient de plus en plus chaud, malgré des tenues légères. Les foulards noués sur le visage pour éviter de trop respirer tout ce qu’elles remuaient y contribuaient plus qu’à leur tour.

Scieszka n’avait jamais trouvé Winry plus excitante qu’ainsi, la peau luisante de sueur, à essuyer amoureusement la tranche d’un livre ; qu’importe si ses cheveux et son visage étaient cachés sous ses foulards… les mèches qui s’échappaient, et les yeux brillants dévoilés, mis en valeur, étaient d’autant plus érotiques.

Ses propres lèvres frôlant à chaque inspiration le tissu de son maque improvisé, rendu humide et tiède par son souffle, lui donnaient une envie folle de l’embrasser.

L’occasion lui fut donnée par une pile trop haute, trop maladroitement échafaudée qui eut la bonne idée de s’effondrer quand elle la frôla pour en atteindre une juste à côté.

Sentant les livres leur dégringoler dessus, les deux jeunes filles laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise perçant. Plus de peur que de mal heureusement. Et peut-être aussi qu’elles avaient pris l’habitude de ces avalanches, et savaient désormais se protéger des séismes livresques.

Elles se retrouvèrent blotties l’une contre l’autre sous un coin d’étagère, se protégeant des dernières chutes d’ouvrages –entraînées en cascade d’encore une pile voisine. Les piles de livres à moitié effondrées les unes sur les autres faisaient comme une petite grotte autour d’elles.

Prudemment, Winry repoussa un livre tombé sur sa jambe. Rien d’autre ne bougea.  
« Je crois qu’on peut se relever, ça ne tombera pas plus. »

Les lèvres pressées contre l’épaule de sa compagne, appréciant la position malgré l’étoffe les séparant, Scieszka n’était pas si impatiente de reprendre leur labeur.  
« Tu es sûre ? » murmura-t-elle, étouffant ses mots au creux du cou de Winry. Laquelle émit un petit gloussement sous la chatouille occasionnée.  
« Je n’ai pas envie de bouger si vite, » ajouta Scieszka.

Winry ne prit pas bien longtemps pour considérer les monceaux de littérature abandonnés environnants. Oui, une petite pause serait la bienvenue !

Il leur fallut encore moins de temps pour que leurs mains se libèrent d’elles-mêmes de leurs gants de ménage, et à leur tour fassent tomber foulards et vêtements divers, rendant au jour lèvres, cheveux et corps, avides de profiter de cette bulle au cœur du chaos.


	3. L'angoisse des pages imprimées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non, Scieszka : si chers te soient-ils, les livres ne sont pas de êtres vivants !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’angoisse des pages du livre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell, Scieszka (et des bouquins)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "marque-page" et juste un tout-tout petit peu de la contrainte accessoire "angst" pour 31_jours (17 août '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700 et des poussières

Winry glissa machinalement l’étiquette d’un sachet de vis à la fin du chapitre qu’elle venait de terminer, referma le lourd ouvrage et le reposa sur la table de chevet, et s’apprêta à éteindre la lumière de son côté, quand la voix de Sciezska l’arrêta :

« C’est quelque chose d’horrible, les marque-pages, vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Ça blesse. Les gens sont vraiment sans gêne : des bouts de papier absolument quelconques-  
\- Mais non, un marque-page en général, c’est un signet spécialement prévu pour !  
\- Mais pas que ! en plus dans ce cas, on se demande parfois si les lecteurs ne préfèrent pas leur joli bout de carton amoureusement décoré au livre dans lequel ils le glissent !  
\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

\- Mais non ! Et encore, ça c’est le meilleur des cas, parce qu’il y a aussi les papiers carrément abjects comme des listes de courses recyclées ou les cartes de visite de gens qu’on déteste. Et les enveloppes, parfois même encore toutes remplies, qui pèsent sur les pages.  
On ne se rend pas compte, mais ça fait très mal aux livres, les marque-page, ça force sur la reliure, quelle que soit leur épaisseur, et bien sûr pire encore s’ils sont épais. Et imagine donc quand un lecteur imprévoyant déplace encore et encore son marque-page, le nombre de blessures que ça fait au pauvre volume, tous ces coups entre ses pages !  
Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, non, à quel point ça fait mal.  
Et la cerise sur le gâteau ! les gens qui _plient_ le coin de la page, sans le moindre souci pour le bien-être du papier ! qui mutilent les pauvres ouvrages sans défense !

\- Ah, pas entièrement : ça arrive que les livres se vengent avec ces petites coupures dans le gras du doigt, il paraît que ça brûle et que ça picote atrocement.  
\- Mais non, ça ne suffira jamais : un livre qui coupe son lecteur récolte une tache de sang. Qu’il doit porter jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, parce que –heureusement, en fait !- personne ne lave les feuilles d’un livre à grande eau pour en ôter les taches.  
\- Il ne me semble pas que ça saigne tant que ça, une bête coupure de papier…  
\- …mais, pense à ce que ressent le livre quand _lui_ est coupé !  
\- Coupé ?  
\- Parfaitement : c’est terrible, horrible, d’interrompre sa lecture avant la fin et de séparer les mots par un marque-page. C’est un manque de respect pour l’histoire dedans, ou le raisonnement de l’auteur, ou les explications, enfin, pour la continuité du contenu.  
\- Mais il y a des chapitres, pour çà ! c’est fait exprès pour s’arrêter un peu, souffler et digérer sa lecture ?  
\- Mais à chaque fois qu’on pose un marque-page dans un livre, on prend le risque de l’oublier là ! on s’arrête « juste un peu » et on risque au final de ne jamais y revenir ! pauvres petits livres abandonnés en plein milieu, torturés par ces cruels marque-page qui s’enfoncent en eux, jetés en pâture à l’oubli ingrat et à la poussière, quel cruelle destinée est là leur !

\- Là, _vraiment_ , tu exagères : on ne _peut pas_ lire tous ses livres d’une seule traite.  
\- Mais si ! on peut ! il faut !  
\- Je te ferais remarquer qu’il y a des circonstances où l’on est _forcé_ d’interrompre sa lecture, et qu’alors un marque-page est infiniment pratique.  
\- …Non. Rien ne devrait jamais obliger un lecteur à s’interrompre.  
\- Si. Ecoute, il est passé minuit, ce traité de mécanique est passionnant, mais je suis crevée et si je veux que ma lecture soit _utile_ , à savoir que je passe un moment agréable dessus _et_ que j’en retienne le propos concret, il _faut_ que j’arrête là et que je dorme un peu. Ok ?

Sur ce, Winry éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se glissa sous les draps.

« Bonne nuit quand même, rat de bibliothèque de mon cœur.  
\- Bonne nuit, fondue de mécanique et bourreau du travail, répondit Sciezska, évitant gentiment le terme "bourreau des livres".  
\- Ne te couche quand même pas trop tard, hein.  
\- Oh, il ne me reste plus que cent cinquante pages, c’est l’affaire d’une heure à peine ! »

Winry soupira et se retourna sur son oreiller. Dormir avec Sciezska n’était pas toujours de tout repos…


	4. Fais attention à moi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Regarde un peu par ici, quoi !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Fais attention à moi !_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** dispute domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes** #01, « regarde-moi », et #21, « violence/pillage/extorsion » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Avertissement :** j'ai bien peur que ça contienne un peu de dysfonctionnement dans leur relation – mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 860

Winry émerge de son atelier, étirant son corps avec délice. Scieszka l’attend dans le séjour, assise sur leur canapé, un livre à la main (bien évidemment).   
Elle dénoue son foulard et secoue sa crinière blonde ; elle défait sa combinaison de travail et en noue les bras à sa taille, dégageant son torse de ce qui devenait une étuve. Et… 

…rien.  
Scieszka ne l’attend plus, Scieszka ne la remarque pas : Scieszka est complètement absorbée par sa lecture.  
Derrière ses lunettes ses yeux effectuent des allers rapides le long de chaque ligne et des retours plus rapides encore pour passer à la suivante. Sur son visage, une grande concentration. Winry l’observe se troubler à tel ou tel passage, se demandant ce qu’elle peut bien être en train de lire qui lui tire ces émotions fugaces et qui absorbe ainsi toute son attention. Les livres ont toujours été sa grande passion et resteront peut-être la première sans son cœur. De bien terribles rivaux !

Que faire, alors attendre la fin de son chapitre avant de l’appeler ? mais elle a l’air tellement prise dedans, il n’est pas sûr qu’elle marque la moindre pause. Essayer de signaler tout de suite sa présence et la tirer de force de sa lecture ?

La simple présence visuelle n’a pas suffi et Winry ne se sent pas le courage, là tout de suite, d’appeler à voix haute. Elle se laisse simplement tomber à ses côtés. Le canapé souffle sous son poids et la fait glisser naturellement vers sa compagne. Son bras se coule autour de sa taille, sa tête s’incline sur son épaule.

Pas de réaction.

La main de Winry cherche le bras de Scieszka, espérant au moins déranger juste assez la main tenant ce fichu livre pour se faire remarquer. Sans grand succès. 

Elle lui embrasse le cou, lui flatte la cuisse. Elle obtient à peine un vague soupir, qu’elle espère content. Et sinon… non, pas plus.

N’y tenant plus, dans un accès d’humeur, Winry étend la main vers l’objet du délit, referme brutalement le volume là entre les mains de Scieszka et grimpe pour s’installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Hey. »

Cette fois au moins, elle a toute son attention !!

Et sautant les explications verbales, puisqu’au jeu des mots, ayant perdu maintenant plusieurs batailles contre les livres, toujours les livres, elle a l’impression désagréable de ne jamais pouvoir gagner, Winry passe immédiatement à l’approche tactile qui lui a trop longtemps été refusée, la faute au livre.

_Mais enfin, fais attention à moi, quoi !_

Ses mains se font insistantes.

Elles s’insinuent sous la chemise, cherchant le creux de la taille. Elle pourrait remonter vers la poitrine ou descendre vers l’échancrure du pantalon, mais non, elle n’en fera rien.  
Insistante et pourtant toute en contacts légers… ce ne sont plus des caresses, maintenant. Elle n’a plus le cœur à ça.  
Elle lance une guerre des chatouilles. Pas question que Scieszka récupère son livre de si tôt, et quand bien même elle réussirait à l’attraper…  
Elle l’empêchera de se concentrer.  
Elle lui fera demander grâce.

_Nous avons les moyens de vous faire obéir…_

Enfin, ça marche !

« Arrête arrête arrête !  
\- Oh que non, rétorque Winry avec une joie perverse. T’es-tu arrêtée, toi ?  
\- Mais enfin.. ! »

Ce n’est que quand Scieszka, à force de se tortiller sous elle, finit par les faire tomber toutes deux du canapé que Winry accepte de s’arrêter. Elles se retrouvent vautrées sur le tapis l’une sur l’autre, membres enchevêtrés. Mais sans doute pas comme elles auraient pu le souhaiter.  
Si elles voulaient vraiment, elles pourraient encore trouver à se dégager assez d’espace pour reprendre les caresses de leur choix, cependant elles n’en font rien. Elles préfèrent d’apprendre tenter de retrouver leur souffle et leur contenance à la fois.

« Ce n’est pas gentil de ta part, finit par avancer Scieszka, un soupçon de reproche contenu dans la voix.  
\- Non, » reconnaît Winry. Mais depuis quand cette tête-de-mule accepte-t-elle d’avoir entièrement tort ?

« Mais ce n’est pas gentil non plus de m’ignorer, rétorque-t-elle donc.  
\- Tu aurais pu faire ça plus doucement.   
\- J’ai essayé.  
\- Refermer le livre plus délicatement, m’embrasser juste, au lieu de te jeter sauvagement sur moi ?  
\- La dernière fois que je t’ai juste embrassée pour te tirer d’un livre ça n’a pas marché des masses. Et puis la dernière fois je me suis jetée sauvagement sur toi tu étais plutôt contente.  
\- Oh. Hum. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes…  
\- La littérature, nouveau bouclier de chasteté. Ben mince alors. Et moi qui au départ trouvais ça au contraire érotique, les gens cultivés !  
\- Si ce n’est que ça, on peut choisir nos lectures différemment. Et on le fera à haute voix ? »

Winry éclate de rire à imaginer la scène. Dans son esprit, ça ressemblerait plus à une dictée, par une maîtresse d’école sévère, qu’à un jeu véritablement sensuel. Si un jour elles devaient se choisir des rôles à jouer pour mettre en scène leurs ébats de façon différente, elle aimerait mieux autre chose, tout de même.  
N’empêche, avec cela, Scieszka gagne. Winry n’arrive plus à rester en colère. C’est sans doute tant mieux, après tout…

« Je sais pas. Faudra voir… »


	5. Du baume au œur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une présence apaisante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du baume au cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes** #12, « de bonne humeur », et #28, « médicament » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Même devant la tombe de Monsieur Hughes, elle restait solide comme un roc, une présence à laquelle les autres désespérés pouvaient se raccrocher, l’espoir que l’on pouvait surmonter la séparation par la mort...  
Ça, Scieszka ne l’a appris que bien plus tard : elle _était_ infiniment triste, mais si elle ne le montrait pas tant c’est parce qu’elle était déjà brisée en-dedans et qu’elle avait appris il y a longtemps à maintenir une façade.

Oui, la bonne humeur rayonnante que Miss Rockbell affiche presque perpétuellement, c’est souvent un joli masque. Elle ne laisse que les gens de qui elle se sent proche voir les fissures. Si elle le peut elle ne laissera pas ses blessures, anciennes ou récentes, se montrer face à des inconnus. Devant ses clients, elle est toujours aussi enjouée et optimiste que possible, pour leur moral à eux autant que pour l’image de marque de son travail. Et puis, demande son orgueil : comment aider efficacement les autres si l’on laisse voir que l’on a soi-même besoin d’être sauvé ?

Grand-mère Pinako ne compte pas : à elle qui la connaît depuis toujours elle ne peut rien cacher de toute façon. Devant Madame Gracia, elle peut se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Avec la petite Elysia, à une joie d’enfant franche. Face aux frères Elric, ohla, la douce Winry peut se transformer en furie et déverser des flots de colère noire et de chagrin profond, tout ce qu’elle garde en elle pendant leurs longues absences et qu’elle a rarement l’occasion d’exprimer.

Depuis le temps qu’elle la fréquente, Scieszka s’émeut de voir chez Winry toute cette gamme d’émotions, qui ne lui étaient pas si bien dévoilées au début. Quand elle lui avoue à quel point elle trouve son « attitude positive indéfectible » encourageante, Winry se récrie :  
« Hein ? Comment, indéfectible ? Mais allons ! Quand je me retrouve dans un endroit inconnu j’ai le trac et quand on m’ennuie je me mets en colère et quand on me met face à la misère je me désole, comme tout le monde. Je ne passe pas ma vie sur un nuage, quand même. »

Elle ne dira pas elle-même qu’elle a mauvais caractère (même si Edward prétend que si, mais si Edward la voyait tous les jours et pas une fois tous les trente-six du mois à l’improviste pour faire réparer son automail passé au rouleau-compresseur, il s’apercevrait qu’elle est une jeune fille charmante, que diable !) mais elle sait qu’elle n’est pas tout à fait une petite fille modèle non plus. Enfin...  
C’est vrai que face aux duretés du monde, même si ça gâte son entrain, elle essaie toujours ne pas laisser pourrir ses sentiments et faire face aussi bravement que possible. Il faut bien, non ? Continuer sans se laisser abattre...

Et ce qui est sûr c’est que depuis qu’elle se réveille le matin aux côtés d’une certaine fana de lecture, dans des draps tout tièdes (et souvent avec un livre entre leurs deux corps, qui tient compagnie à sa fidèle clé anglaise), quand elle commence la journée avec des petits doigts qui caressent gentiment son poignet, sa joue, ses lèvres, elle se lève bien plus facilement d’un bon pied et n’a aucun mal à sourire de bon cœur à tous ceux qu’elle rencontre dans la journée, quoi qu’il arrive ensuite.  
Elle qui passe à soigner les autres, corps et âmes, il lui fallait bien quelqu’un pour prendre à son tour soin d’elle, pour passer un baume tendre sur son petit cœur meurtri par les épreuves et pour l’entourer d’amour au quotidien !


	6. Les yeux bleus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry a les yeux bleus ; et après ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les yeux bleus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** amoureux/contemplatif  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** #01, « regarde-moi », et #15, « le bleu le plus pur » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Winry a les yeux bleus, c’est un fait certain. Scieszka le sait, c’est tout. C’est quelque chose qu’on remarque la première fois qu’on la rencontre, et ensuite on n’y fait plus attention. C’est un détail qu’on engrange et auquel en général on ne repense pas à tout bout de champ. 

Au fil de ses lectures, Scieszka a accumulé quantité d’exemples descriptifs pour des yeux bleus, des comparaisons parfois complètement fumées ; des orbes, des fleurs, des lacs ou des étoiles, un bleu céruléen, pervenche, azur, ciel, cobalt, cyan, royal, lapis-lazuli, saphir, et combien d’idées encore, combien de qualités prétendues associées à ces couleurs… 

Winry a les yeux bleus, bon, mais Scieszka ne passe pas sa vie à la regarder dans le blanc de ses yeux bleus ni à a se poser des questions dessus. Il existe des quantités d’activités passionnantes pour lesquelles elles n’ont pas besoin de se regarder dans les yeux. Même si bien sûr, des tas de choses passent par le regard, il y a bien des fois où elles doivent se perdre de vue.

Rien que pour s’embrasser, déjà… traditionnellement, on ferme les yeux. Elles coupent leur vision, de toute façon troublée d’être si près, pour se plonger plus intensément dans les sensations tactiles.   
Quand Scieszka rouvre les yeux avant la fin du baiser, c’est pour se trouver face aux paupières closes de Winry. En dessous, caché, il y a du bleu, comme elle s’en souvient. Et pour une fois, le simple savoir ne lui suffit pas. Au diable la connaissance académique, une petite vérification empirique lui ferait plaisir.

Scieszka rompt donc le baiser. Winry ouvre les yeux, étonnée.   
« Laisse-moi te regarder vraiment, souffle Scieszka. Fais-moi voir tes yeux ?  
Rouvre les yeux et regarde par ici… »

Winry n’a pas _juste_ les yeux bleus. Il y a dedans du bleu, beaucoup de bleu, mais aussi des étincelles vertes, grises et marron, si on y regarde de très près. Quantité de nuances qui fondent pour en faire une seule harmonieuse. 

Un bleu entièrement uni, trop pur, serait sans doute vertigineux, trop lisse et sans épaisseur, comme une bille de verre, l’œil artificiel d’une poupée. Un être humain est beaucoup plus complexe… et beaucoup plus intéressant !

Il y a sans doute une leçon à tirer de cela sur la complémentarité des différences ou sur les différentes facettes des gens. Mais dans l’immédiat, Scieszka est heureuse de se prendre dans la contemplation des yeux de Winry et rien de plus, jusqu’à en chavirer et finalement, fermer les yeux elle-même.


	7. Leur petit coin de monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des piles de livres comme un rempart contre le monde extérieur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un coin de monde rien que pour elles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #08, "jardin secret" pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des poignées

Les piles de livres autour d’elles s’entassent, montent haut, font comme des murs. Elles ne grimpent pas entièrement jusqu’au plafond, seulement à leur hauteur à elles, là où elles peuvent se hisser sur la point des pieds et atteindre à bout de bras, voire en grimpant sur quelques marches de livres empilés. Ça fait quand même haut.  
Et comme les piles sont aussi rapprochées les unes des autres que possible pour pouvoir encore circuler entre elles, en lire les titres, et éventuellement les manipuler, en déposer de côté dans l’espace entre pour accéder à tel ou tel volume au milieu, ça fait que la pièce est très sombre, trop sombre pour pouvoir lire sur place. Les étagères et les tas de livres cachent les fenêtres, arrêtent la lumière du jour et font écran à celle de l’ampoule au plafond. 

Qu’importe, c’est un endroit privilégié, dans cette maison. Scieszka l’aime parce que la plupart de ses livres sont là (d’accord, ses livres n’y tiennent pas tous, loin de là, et s’étalent et s’empilent dans toute la maison, mais c’est bien là qu’il y en a le plus) et parce que, quand l’un d’eux est trop bien caché, ça fait un prétexte pour appeler Winry au secours pour qu’elle l’aide à chercher. Elle l’aime aussi pour l’ambiance qui y règne : une grotte de savoir au milieu du monde, une bulle de calme et de douceur, dans la tiédeur, la semi-obscurité et l’odeur des livres.

Il fait trop sombre pour distinguer clairement les lettres imprimées sur les pages, mais les traits de Winry en sont à peine floutés, ses yeux à peine voilés. Il fait trop sombre pour lire, et elles sont trop fatiguées pour ça, mais aussi trop heureuses, quand enfin elles ont déniché le livre perdu qu’elles cherchaient, pour laisser passer le moment.  
Sa bibliothèque, Scieszka en est convaincue, est le meilleur endroit au monde pour s’étreindre et s’embrasser. Et Winry s’est rapidement rangée à cet avis.


	8. En cachette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dans un coin reculé de cette bibliothèque, abritées par les mots des autres..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En cachette  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Scieszka x Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Fullmetal Alchemist - Schiezka/Winry - sexe dans un lieu public - On ne fait pas de bruit dans une bibliothèque ! »  
>  sur kinkenstock (round #1, juin ’08)   
> **Continuité :** post 1ère série animée ; pas spécialement spoilant en soit  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1900

Un récit épique dirait qu’après la tragédie de l’incendie de la Bibliothèque Centrale, à son heure, elle fut rebâtie, plus grande, plus belle et plus riche qu’avant. Hélas, c’est faux. Il a fallu du temps pour convaincre le gouvernement de débloquer les fonds pour sa reconstruction, et le nouveau bâtiment est même plus petit que l’ancien. Il a fallu plus de temps encore pour reconstituer les ouvrages détruits ; tous n'ont pas été récupérés dans leur intégralité, certains seront à jamais perdus, et les autres bibliothèques se montrent encore réticentes à envoyer de nouveaux livres pour regarnir les rayonnages de celle-ci.  
Cependant, depuis qu’on l’a rebâtie, cette bibliothèque, on y a remis Scieszka. Et ça, c’est une amélioration indiscutable. Quand le conservateur a appris ce que la mémoire de son ancienne employée accomplissait comme miracles pour l’administration de l’armée, il a fait des pieds et des mains pour la récupérer. 

Pour Winry aussi, le poste de Scieszka à la Bibliothèque Centrale est un avantage inespéré. Cette Bibliothèque qui regorge de trésors -traités de mécanique, de médecine, et beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres- le grand public n’y a pas accès. Avec Edward et sa montre d’argent, elle s'imagine que ç’aurait été un jeu d’enfant d’entrer, de consulter tout ce qu’elle aurait voulu et d’emprunter ce pour quoi elle n'aurait pas le temps sur place. Malheureusement, il n'est jamais venu à l’esprit d'Ed que ça pourrait lui faire envie et de le lui proposer de l'accompagner, et elle n’a jamais trouvé l’occasion de lui demander directement tant qu’il était temps. Et maintenant qu’il a disparu sans laisser de traces…

Sciezska, elle, y a tout de suite pensé. Quand elle a appris que Winry revenait à Central, elle lui a suggéré de passer la voir à son travail, en évoquant la richesse des ouvrages qu’elle pourrait y voir _en plus_ de lui rendre simplement visite. Scieszka peut toujours trouver un prétexte pour faire entrer Winry, ou sinon, pour peu qu’elle lui donne un titre à chercher, voire même un sujet à étudier, elle sortira même directement pour elle tous les livres dont elle a besoin.  
Mais heureusement, personne ne trouve rien à redire à cette visite. Le Saint des Saints des Livres s'offre à la jeune mécanicienne. Une quantité de connaissances faramineuse s'offre à elle, en commençant par ceux que _sa_ bibliothécaire préférée a rassemblés exprès pour elle.

« Tu es formidable, » s'émerveille-t-elle.  
Scieszka ajuste ses lunettes, rougissante.  
« C’est mon travail de trouver les livres qui correspondent à la demande des lecteurs. »

Mais ça n’est pas compris dans son contrat de bibliothécaire, qu’une lectrice comblée l’embrasse à pleine bouche pour la remercier de ses attentions. Scieszka rit. Si tout le monde en faisait autant...  
« Ohlala, s'exclame Winry : j'espère bien que non ! Tu te laisserais embrasser par n'importe qui ? »  
Scieszka lui fait signe de se taire. Autant par embarras personnel que par professionnalisme: He, pas si fort voyons !  
« Pardon, reprend-elle à mi-voix. Mais, dis ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non.  
\- Encore heureux. Heh, moi c'est surtout parce que je suis heureuse de te revoir.  
\- Oui, ça faisait bien longtemps.  
\- Trop. »

Le regard qu'elles échangent là-dessus en dit long. Mais enfin, le lieu ne se prête pas à des retrouvailles aussi chaleureuses qu'elles souhaiteraient. Pour Scieszka, ce rendez-vous à la Bibliothèque Centrale c'était juste... une introduction, disons, et ensuite seulement, selon leurs dispositions, elles seraient allées ailleurs. Simplement se recueillir sur la tombe de Monsieur Hughes, ou aller directement s'enfermer chez Scieszka... Elle qui craignait d'avoir trop espéré, elle réalise qu'elle était au contraire bien en-dessous de la réalité.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Elles se manquaient trop l'une à l'autre. Leurs retrouvailles ont pleinement ravivé leur désir. Brusquement, elles savent qu'elles ne veulent pas attendre une minute de plus.  
Elles tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le coeur battant. Pas question de la laisser s'échapper de nouveau.  
Mais quand même, dans une bibliothèque ? Elles n'auraient jamais cru en arriver là... Pourtant, admettent-elles avec un peu de réflexion, de tous les lieux publics qu'elles peuvent imaginer, ça reste peut-être le plus favorable à ce qu'elles ont en tête.

 

« Attends, attends. On ne peut pas faire ça ici…  
\- Pourquoi pas ? dans ce coin, personne ne nous verra.  
\- Si quelqu’un vient…  
\- Les gens qui viennent ici sont des gens sérieux. Ils se contentent de lire leurs bouquins. Ils ne font pas attention au reste.  
\- On ne doit pas faire de bruit dans une bibliothèque.  
\- On sera discrètes. »  
Une main possessive se referme sur une rondeur. Histoire de dissiper tout doute sur ses intentions.  
« Ah !  
\- Cht. »

Derrière le comptoir de l’accueil, forcément, c'est hors de question, ça reste trop dangereux. Scieszka répugne à quitter son poste, des fois que quelqu'un ait besoin d'elle et ne la trouve pas, mais l'idée que quelqu'un ait besoin d'elle et la trouve effectivement est largement pire. Il leur faut une autre solution, une solution rapide, qui n'implique pas de courir chez elle ou à l'hôtel ou dans les buissons du premier parc venu. Les toilettes du personnel, elles n'y pensent même pas.

« J’ai quelque chose d’autre à te montrer, » suggère-t-elle.  
Il y a un endroit de la bibliothèque auquel personne n’accède jamais. Pas simplement parce qu’il est interdit, mais parce que c’est « le coin de Scieszka ». C’est là qu’on entrepose les livres pas encore référenciés, ceux envoyés d’ailleurs ou récupérés à droite à gauche, qui attendent qu’elle les lise, les reconnaisse et leur trouve une place dans la collection officielle. 

Le temps d'avertir la collaboratrice de Scieszka que cette dernière prend une pause, elles se retranchent dans cette zone interdite au public. 

Personne ne viendra dans ce coin-là, invisible aux yeux des passants, rencogné derrière une étagère faisant angle. Les voilà au moins dissimulées aux regards. N’empêche, si elles veulent vraiment être tranquilles, interdiction de faire du bruit : ça dérangerait les lecteurs, et pire, ça attirerait l’attention sur elles.  
Silence. C’est la règle d’or de la bibliothèque. Ça et « il faut rapporter les livres empruntés avant la date limite ». Sinon la bibliothécaire vous punira… (ce qui pourrait être intéressant aussi, se dit fugitivement Winry, mais elle ne tient pas à essayer ça pour le moment. Elles ont déjà bien assez sur le feu comme ça.) 

 

L'urgence de la situation les saisit. Une fois leur désir accepté et la décision de franchir les limites prise, elles ne peuvent vraiment pas attendre. 

Elles s'agenouillent derrière une pile de livres. Winry y jette un regard suspicieux : par le passé, elle a déjà vu un tel rempart leur tomber dessus dans le feu de l'action. Tant pis. Encore une fois, elle fait confiance à Scieszka pour évoluer dans ce monde de livres. Quand ses mains se posent sur son corps, de toute façon, elle oublie tout le reste.

Le fantasme de la bibliothécaire apparemment ingénue et lisant en cachette des œuvres controversées... l'uniforme trop sage que Scieszka porte pour ce travail pique les fantasmes de Winry. Elle s'applique à l'en débarrasser autant que possible. Elles ne peuvent se permettre de se dévêtir entièrement ; elles sont prises par le temps et il leur faudra se rhabiller en vitesse quand elles auront fini, mais au moins, elle dégrafe sa blouse. Pouvoir caresser sa poitrine l'émeut toujours autant. En retour, les mains de Scieszka remontent sous le pull de Winry, cherchant les rondeurs familières.

Elles glissent à terre. Scieszka prend à peine le temps d'ôter ses lunettes et de les poser dans un coin où elles ne risqueront rien.  
Leurs jupes se retroussent, laissant leurs mains se glisser entre les cuisses, empruntant le chemin qu'elles connaissent si bien. Elles n’ont chacune pas assez de deux mains pour pouvoir caresser l'autre partout où elles voudraient à la fois. 

La peur et l'attrait de l'interdit, le plaisir de s'imaginer seules au monde ensemble, pimentent la chose.   
L'endroit manque de confort. L'odeur des livres s'apparente à celle de la maison de Scieszka et leur confère un (faux ?) sentiment d'intimité, le silence lourd environnant cache l'existence d'autres personnes dans les allées de cette bibliothèque. Il pourrait n'y avoir absolument personne, il pourrait y avoir une foule silencieuse, ignorant tout de leur présence à elles deux.  
La fraîcheur ambiante, pour la bonne conservation des ouvrages, rampe sur les parties de leurs corps à nu. 

Malgré ses efforts pour se contenir, un gémissement échappe à Winry. Une main recouvre aussitôt sa bouche.   
Un long _chhh_ , mi-sifflement mi-soupir, lui rappelle de se taire. Le souffle de Scieszka lui chatouille l'oreille et la fait frissonner. Les mains qui la tiennent restent douces et n'arrêtent pas leur manège pour autant : si elle lui intime le silence, c'est pour protéger ce moment qu'elles partagent à deux, pas (juste) par rigidité.

Que Scieszka la tienne fermement bâillonnée, cela veut dire aussi qu'elle ne peut plus enlacer son corps. Winry compense en la serrant contre elle pour deux. Elle se frotte à sa hanche.   
Et si elle ne peut plus avoir sa bouche, elle embrassera la main qui la tient prisonnière. Sa langue tente de s'insinuer entre les doigts serrés plaqués sur ses lèvres. Ainsi occupée, elle aura de toute façon plus de mal à gémir.

Scieskza enfouit le visage au creux de l'épaule de Winry. Son souffle chaud sur sa peau transmet les vibrations des gémissements réprimés à même la chair de son cou. Queques petits sons aigus qui lui échappent, résonnant à ses oreilles, mais pas plus loin, étouffés contre la chair aimée.

Alors qu'elles s'activent, quelqu’un passe non loin de leur cachette. Les pas résonnent jusqu’à elles, faisant écho dans le parquet sous elles. Elles frémissent mais ne s’arrêtent pas pour autant. Leurs mouvements prennent le même rythme que les claquements qui s’approchent puis s’éloignent, sans s’arrêter devant elles. Qui que ça soit, cette personne ne viendra pas jusqu'à elles. Ça n'est pour elles rien qu'un fantôme, des sons qui leur parviennent. Cela ne doit marcher que dans ce sens. Lui n'entendra rien d'elles, ne verra rien non plus.

 

Même après avoir joui, elles ne se lâchent pas tout de suite. Elles échangent des caresses et encore des caresses, des baisers légers sur tout le visage, sur les mains et les cheveux.

Mais le temps passe, le temps presse et il va bien leur falloir finir par se séparer.

Elles se rajustent, toujours en silence. Scieszka tâtonne pour retrouver ses lunettes ; Winry les retrouve pour elle et les lui remet. Un sourire et un baiser léger la remercient.  
Derrière ses verres, le monde redevient net et Scieszka aperçoit, sous le col que Winry ragrafe, une tache rouge.   
Elle constate avec un mélange de gêne et de fierté que c'est l’endroit qu’elle a mordu et sucé pour ne pas crier qu'elle a ainsi marqué. Elles ont bien veillé à ne pas faire de bruit, mais voilà, sur la chair blanche qui dépasse du col, la trace indéniable de leurs petites activités. Criant aux yeux du monde qu'elle est aimée... sans révéler de qui ?  
Reste à espérer que personne ne le remarquera.

Et encore, si quelqu'un savait, que pourrait-il dire ?


	9. Le mot et la chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "S'approprier les mots des autres pour décrire ses propres gestes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le mot et la chose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Scieszka/Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** amoureux/ _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Full Metal Alchemist - Winry/Sciezska - Dirty talk - "Entre les lignes" » (9 juin)  
>  sur kinkenstock (round #1, juin ’08)   
> **Avertissement :** manque un peu de dirty talk proprement dit  
>  **Note :** peut se prendre comme fic compagne à « sexe dans un lieu public - On ne fait pas de bruit dans une bibliothèque ! »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~900

Dans la bibliothèque privée de Scieszka, bien à l'abri dans sa maison, protégées par l'épaisseur des livres empilés sur les étagères et à même le sol, elles peuvent faire tout le bruit qu'elles veulent. Ou pourraient, si Scieszka n'insistait pas pour maintenir les bonnes habitudes. On ne fait pas de bruit dans une bibliothèque, on peut converser à voix basse avec la bibliothécaire pour orienter un choix de livres ou discuter avec un autre lecteur de ses impressions sur un ouvrage partagé, mais, attention, sans élever le ton, surtout.  
Winry, quoique à regret, respecte ses exigences. Et puis, raisonne-t-elle, après tout elle ne tient pas spécialement à vérifier par expérience quelle fréquence sonore fait entrer une pile de livres en résonance jusqu'à la faire s'écrouler.

Sans plus prêter attention à son invitée, Scieszka parcourt les rayonnages, cherchant une oeuvre précise. Elle fouille longuement plusieurs zones, provoquant - cela va de soit - l'effondrement d'une pile - et retrouvant par la même occasion un ouvrage qu'elle met de côté sur le dessus d'une autre, tanguant pourtant déjà dangereusement - tire plusieurs volumes. Son choix fait, elle regroupe tout cela en un petit tas bien net et s'assied à même le sol, adossée contre une paroi de livres. En ouvrant le premier, elle fait signe à Winry de venir la rejoindre. Elle ne l'avait pas oubliée, tout compte fait.  
Elle fait asseoir Winry entre ses jambes et l'entoure de ses bras, tenant toujours son livre à la main, un doigt en marque-page. Elles restent un moment enlacées, à respirer l'odeur des livres et goûter le calme de _leur_ bibliothèque.

Après un long soupir, Scieszka caresse doucement le vieux cuir de la reluire de l'ouvrage qu'elle tient. Winry l'effleure aussi du bout des doigts. L'amour pour les livres, ayant grandi entourée par ceux de ses parents, est quelque chose qu'elle comprend bien.  
« Quand je serai vieille, murmure Scieszka, ma peau ressemblera au vieux papier d'un livre qu'on a lu trop de fois.  
\- Ou à un vélin précieux, » souffle Winry. Ça lui semble inconcevable que _Scieszka_ , entre tout le monde, envisage seulement qu'on puisse lire _trop_ un livre. Elle ajoute, le cœur serré :  
« C'est tout doux. Et, je t'aimerai toujours. »  
La connexion entre ces deux affirmations n'est pas très logique, mais c'est ce qui lui vient à l'esprit aux mots de son amie. Elle ne s'imagine pas vraiment toutes les deux en dames âgées, comme grand-mère Pinako ou la maman de Scieszka vieillie avant l'âge, mais elle sait qu'elle veut rester auprès de son rat de bibliothèque préféré pour longtemps. Et apparemment, c'est ce qu'il fallait dire ; Scieszka la serre un peu plus fort.  
« Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes encore jeunes. »  
La gaieté transparaît dans son ton, même si elle n'élève pas la voix.  
« Et belles. »  
Une main se pose sur la cuisse de Winry. Le livre s'ouvre sur ses genoux.

Toujours à voix basse, Scieszka commence à lire. Le regard de Winry se pose sur les pages ouvertes, accroche quelques mots au passage, les mélange, avant de trouver le passage que lui lit sa compagne. Elle se sent rougir en le déchiffrant, et quand, quelques instant plus tard, les mots sont effectivement prononcés, son embarras redouble. Pourtant, se morigène-t-elle, il n'y a rien dont avoir honte. Personne n'est là pour les voir ni les entendre. Et que diable, l'érotisme fait partie de la vie ! Même si oui, il y a un décalage certain entre faire les choses et entendre les mots que d'autres ont posé dessus...

Winry se mord les lèvres et retient un sourire. Scieszka est vraiment moins ingénue qu'elle n'en donne l'air au premier abord. Qui aurait cru que cette jeune fille si sage possédait dans son impressionnante collection, un nombre non négligeable d'ouvrages coquins ? ou contenant au moins, dispersés, un florilège de passages salaces ? ou, plus excitant encore, elle a regroupé juste pour elles des extraits qui, pris hors contexte, à lire entre les lignes, prennent un sens nouveau, terriblement ambigu...  
La main posée sur sa cuisse rampe plus avant tandis que Scieszka poursuit sa lecture. En rythme avec ses mots, elle la caresse.

Quand elle s'interrompt à la fin d'un extrait choisi pour prendre le suivant dans sa pile, feuilletant rapidement le volume à la recherche des pages désirées, Scieszka fait patienter Winry en soufflant dans son cou, derrière l'oreille, le long de sa gorge vers sa poitrine. Pas un baiser, juste l'air tiède entre les lèvres et la peau, qui les relie.

Scieszka connaît tous ces mots, toutes ces phrases par cœur. Elle pourrait les lui réciter sur l'oreiller, en faisant l'amour de manière plus traditionnelle, se les approprier pour les restituer à sa guise. Mais cette mise en scène, ce jeu de lecture, plaît beaucoup plus à Winry, qui, guidée par sa main autant que par sa voix dont les vibrations se propagent dans tout le corps, jouit encore et encore.

Ça n'est que bien après que Winry réalise combien Scieszka, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu lire et assimiler sur "le sujet", reste timide et avait en fait besoin de se cacher derrière ses livres pour accomplir une telle performance. _Oh, Scieszka, mignonne Scieszka..._


	10. De l'ordre dans le système

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Winry s'attèle à une tâche titanesque : mettre de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque de Scieszka. Hauts les cœurs !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l'ordre dans le système  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** domestique/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « la loi et l'ordre » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours" > (15 mars ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 1000

Winry Rockbell ne regrette pas d'avoir déménagé à Central et de s'être installée chez Scieszka. La peur du dépaysement, la nostalgie de quitter son village natal et la culpabilité de laisser ses premiers clients, elle s'en est remise.  
Le désenchantement de voir parfois Scieszka s'absorber entièrement dans un livre, au point d'en oublier totalement le monde extérieur, y compris Winry, elle fait avec. Après tout, elle aussi quand elle travaille sur un automail elle se coupe du monde. Et puis elle admire la dévotion que la jeune fille met dans ses lectures.

L'impressionnante quantité de livres qui peuple sa maison, elle ne s'y habitue toujours pas. Ça n'est plus une bibliothèque personnelle, c'est un véritable capharnaüm ! Et elle donne un sens un peu trop littéral à l'expression « une mine de savoir » : elle comporte également les risques d'effondrement dans ses galeries, voire peut-être même sa propre version des coups de grisou si ça se trouve.

Winry prend ça avec patience, pendant plusieurs semaines, tentant de lui suggérer de temps en temps quelques conseils d'organisation, en faisant attention à ne pas la bousculer – parce qu'elle sait parfaitement que si quelqu'un se mettait de vouloir faire la loi dans _son_ atelier ça se passerait mal !

...Sans succès.

Sa patience est mise à rude épreuve. Bon, Scieszka est comme elle est et Winry l'aime comme ça. Elle ne tient pas à la changer du tout au tout. Mais trop c'est trop !  
Quand une pile de livres s'effondre sur elle  
Ça devient une question de survie. Et puis, ajoute-t-elle, ça sera plus facile pour tout le monde si c'est mieux rangé

Alors elle va prendre les choses en main.

D'abord s'enquérir des tenants et aboutissants de la situation actuelle :  
« Tu as un système de classement ?  
\- Euh, à l'origine, oui. Ceux que j'aime le plus ici, ceux que j'aime relire le soir là, ceux que j'aime moins – mais je ne peux pas me débarrasser d'un livre ! – là-bas...  
\- ...mais chaque fois que tu en relis un tu le déplaces ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et quand tu t'en procures de nouveaux, tu ne les ranges pas immédiatement ?  
\- Ben non, il faut que je les lise d'abord.  
\- Alors ils s'empilent…  
\- ...dans ce coin ! Et parfois celui-là.  
\- Je vois. »

Autant dire que tout est à refaire du début !  
Winry retrousse ses manches.  
« Bon. On va faire instaurer un peu d'ordre, ici ! »  
(ou plutôt de la tyrannie - Winry édicte arbitrairement ses lois. Elle a été patiente en vain trop longtemps, maintenant ça va changer !)

On ne plaisante pas avec l'ordre alphabétique !  
« Quelles modalités : d'auteurs ? de titres ? séparer les différents genres ? Il y a bien des règles de classement dans les bibliothèques que tu as fréquentées, non ? on a qu'à faire pareil ici. »

Scieszka s'inquiète un peu de voir ses livres tout chamboulés, même si c'est pour les organiser "mieux".  
« Quand j'essaie de les ranger, je ne les retrouve plus, ensuite.  
\- Parce que tu ne ranges pas jusqu'au bout, peut-être ?  
\- ...oui.  
\- Alors cette fois on va vraiment le faire de fond en comble. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je jure de ne pas arrêter avant qu'on ait tout bien remis en ordre ! Je t'assure qu'ensuite tu les retrouveras _tous_. »

Sauf que devant la tâche titanesque qui les attend, Winry a presque autant besoin de se convaincre elle-même que ça en vaut la peine. Tant mieux si Scieszka hésite encore un peu : sortir de nouveaux arguments l'aide à rassembler son courage :  
« Pense au nombre de fois où tu as passé des heures et des heures à chercher sans trouver un livre précis que tu voulais absolument relire ?  
\- Oh oui, murmure Scieszka, c'est toujours frustrant.  
\- Et au nombre de fois où pendant ces recherches, des piles de livres se sont effondrées sur toi ? »  
Scieszka baisse la tête, piteuse.  
« On va faire méthodiquement.  
\- Tu ranges ton atelier comme ça aussi ? »

Winry marque une courte pause. _Touché_.  
« Bien sûr ! Au moins régulièrement ! »  
(Et l'épisode de la vis qu'elle a oublié de remettre dans le bras d'Ed, une fois, une fois, alors qu'elle était pourtant bien étiquetée ? Bon, elle manquait de sommeil et était vraiment prise par l'urgence cette fois-là... mais elle continue à se sentir coupable.)  
« Euuuh, ça arrive à tout le monde de laisser du désordre s'installer, d'égarer des trucs. Mais en général si si je fais attention. »

Voilà. Cette fois elle est parfaitement décidée à faire place nette ici. Et place nette sera donc faite ! Et avec méthode s'il vous plaît.

« Alors d'abord on fait de la place. Non, d'abord on décide de quelle méthode de classement on veut appliquer ici ? Ensuite on fait de la place pour les trier.  
\- On n'arrivera jamais à tout sortir, pour ça.  
\- Alors on le fera petit à petit. En plusieurs fois. Comme un jeu de taquet... Il faudrait arriver à vider entièrement une étagère et à en libérer l'accès. On trie un tas de livres et on commence à les y mettre, en laissant des espaces entre (et en sachant qu'il faudra sans doute les redéplacer plus tard, au fur et à mesure qu'on avancera). Et on se déplace vers la suivante. »

Et tout prévoir, finalement, menace un temps de la décourager. Mais elle ne se laissera pas abattre ! Même pas si Scieszka lui fausse compagnie en cours de route parce qu'elle aura retrouvé un livre qu'elle avait envie de lire et s'y plongera aussitôt : Winry Rockbell est quelqu'un de sérieux, quand elle se lance dans un travail elle tient parole et ne fait rien à moitié, on peut lui faire confiance.

« À l'attaque ! Cette montagne de livres ne me fait pas peur, je te l'ai dit : nous ferons bientôt régner ici la loi et l'ordre ! »


	11. À toute berzingue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Course folle !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À toute berzingue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « tacot » pour 31_jours"> (14 novembre ‘06),  
> #09, Course folle pour 30_baisers">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série animée, épisode 43  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~350

« Winry, je n’ai pas du tout confiance dans ce machin…  
\- Quoi, quel machin ? mon tracteur est tout à fait fiable ! c’est moi qui l’ai retapé, tu n’en trouveras de meilleur nulle part ! »

Oui, d’accord, Winry est une mécanicienne hors-pair, et Scieszka n’est pas loin de la croire capable de miracles. Ceci dit, transformer un vieux et honnête tracteur en bolide tout-terrain, pour elle, ça dépasse le miracle. Ce n’est plus du niveau de la mécanique, ni même de l’alchimie, ça tiendrait plutôt de la magie.  
Mais comment lui dire ?

« Tu… es sûre qu’on peut aller en forêt avec ça ? je n’ai pas beaucoup l’habitude de la campagne, encore moins de la montagne, mais, euh, ça a l’air plutôt pentu, du côté de la rivière… et je ne crois pas que les routes soient très bien entretenues non plus…  
\- Il a des patins anti-dérapants et un bon moteur. Ses pattes articulées lui autorisent les terrains les plus accidentés, contrairement à des roues ordinaires. Et de toute façon, on n’a pas d’autre solution. On n’a même pas une bicyclette et on n’y serait jamais à temps à pieds. En route ! »

Scieszka n’a pas d’autre solution que de lui faire confiance.  
Au début, elle en est ravie : Winry avait raison, elle est vraiment capable de tout, leur véhicule fonce sans encombre.  
Et puis, quand elles franchissent cette crête au milieu de la forêt, elle déchante… elle comprend mieux le qualificatif d’« accidenté ». Ça, c’est un coup à aller embrasser un tronc d’arbre si on rate un tournant !

Cramponnée de toutes ses forces à son amie, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le slalom infernal qu’elles décrivent entre les sapins, hurlant de peur, elle se dit qu’elle aurait peut-être dû penser à lui demander si ce vieux tacot avait encore des _freins_.


	12. Au bord de la rivière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un endroit pour penser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au bord de l’eau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka (plus vagues indices de Scieszka - > Sloth)  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes** #29, "le bruit des vagues" pour 30_baisers  
>  **Continuité/Notes :** à inclure dans un des épisodes entre le 43 et la fin de la série – mais je suis incapable de retrouver lequel ; peut-être 47 ? est-ce que quelqu’un arrive à replacer cette scène ou a les moyens techniques de vérifier une dizaine d’épisodes pour la retrouver ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Il n’y a pas grand’ chose à faire à Riesenburg, pour Winry en ce moment, et pour l’amie qu’elle a amené là pour la mettre à l’abri : rien, à part attendre que le temps passe, attendre que les frères Elric reviennent d’elles ne savent trop où, attendre qu’assez d’eau ait coulé sous les ponts pour qu’on ait oublié leur incartade et que Scieszka puisse rentrer à Central sans plus rien risquer.  
En parlant d’eau qui coule, pont ou non, les voilà qui se tiennent assises près du ruisseau et contemplent la vie. L’eau file, fait des vaguelettes, des remous, glougloute et murmure le long de la rive, clapote doucement dans les creux ou bondit contre les rochers. On dirait que lorsque les rayons du soleil couchant s’inclinent et viennent caresser la rivière, elle chante différemment de la pleine journée. Le vent, avec l’air qui rafraîchit, s’est calmé.  
(De mémoire, Scieszka peut réciter au moins quatre descriptions de rivières à partir de trois livres différents, mais bien sûr, si elle veut décrire elle-même le cours d’eau ci-présent, ça sonne tout de suite moins bien.)  
Quoiqu’il en soit, c’est magnifique ; ça serait une ambiance parfaite pour s’embrasser. Sauf qu’elle a peur, elle n’ose pas, cette idée choque trop sa réserve ; elle détourne les yeux du visage qui la fascine pour aller s’engloutir dans la contemplation de l’eau.

Au lieu de laisser libre cour aux désirs de la chair, elle se perd dans ses pensées. L’eau vive qui danse a l’air d’être vraiment vivante et lui rappelle quelque chose, une pensée en entraînant une autre. Un corps de femme qui se déforme, une eau mouvante, une rivière sortie de son lit et leur montrant un visage souriant flottant au milieu d’une masse liquide dans le noir.  
Elle se perd dans d’obscures considérations sur la nature et sur les motivations des « extraterrestres » ou de ce que l’on appellerait plutôt « homoncules ». Elle se rappelle leur trouble à toutes les deux, Winry et elle-même ce jour lointain, et se demande pourquoi. Se pourrait-il, finalement, qu’elles ne soient pas si différentes, elle-même ou Winry, et cette femme liquide qui fait encore des vagues dans sa mémoire ?


	13. Avant tout, ne pas nuire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fois l'automail posé tout le monde est satisfait. Mais pour en arriver là, sa pose est d'abord douloureuse pour tout le monde, le patient et le mécanicien aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** « Avant tout, ne pas nuire »  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** hurt/comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème** #18, « dites ahh... » pour 30_baisers">  
>  **Avertissements :** dur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

La chose la plus terrible quand on travaille dans les automails ? ça n’est même pas de se dire qu’on vit du malheur des autres, de leurs accidents et de leurs blessures, qu’on fait de l’argent sur leur reconstruction. On n’est pas _responsable_ de ce qui leur est arrivé, on ne souhaite pas plus qu’un quidam soit mutilé, qu’un médecin ne souhaite que son voisin tombe malade ou qu’un plombier n’attende que quelque chose se mette à clocher quelque part. Mais ça arrive malgré tout, et alors il faut faire tout ce qu’on peut pour aider ces personnes. Vraiment, il ne faut pas se faire du mal à penser cela.

Alors, le moment le plus horrible quand on s’occupe d’un client ? …juste avant l’opération. L’anesthésie est impossible, on a besoin que les nerfs fonctionnent et que le patient réagisse. De nombreux essais ont déjà été tentés sur des anesthésies partielles aucune n’a jamais donné de résultats satisfaisants. On doit se contenter de leur donner un léger calmant pour qu’ils soient détendus avant de commencer. Et rien de plus n’est possible. On vérifie tous les appareillages, les instruments. Et on leur demande d’ouvrir la bouche pour y glisser le bâillon de cuir qui les empêchera de se mordre la langue ou de se faire péter les dents.  
Ouvrez, dites ahhh… c’est bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est juste une précaution. Mais ils savent bien que ça va faire mal, c’est juste qu’ils n’envisagent pas encore à quel point. Et ensuite, il ne se passe pas bien longtemps avant que des ahhh, il en sorte à n’en plus finir.

Et Winry raconte encore, les cris, le bruit d’une scie à os qui reprend parfois un moignon quand l’amputation n’a pas exactement laissé la conformation nécessaire pour la prothèse, le grésillement du métal en fusion quand on soude les pièces, l’impossibilité de se boucher les oreilles parce qu’il _faut_ qu’on soit attentif à tous les autres bruits, la distance qu’on tente de mettre avec la voix du patient, les vis qu’on serre, le métal qui rentre dans la chair, le sang, les nerfs à vif, les arcs électriques qui s’échappent parfois-

Jusqu’à ce que Scieszka n’en puisse plus et essaie de la faire taire, en la prenant dans ses bras, en la serrant très fort tout contre elle. Elle tente de l’apaiser comme elle peut, elle caresse ses cheveux, son visage. Elle voudrait la bâillonner, mais elle sait bien, tous ces mots ont besoin d’être prononcés : elle ne peut pas. Il faut qu’ils sortent, tout comme les hurlements de douleur des patients que Winry doit opérer à vif. Il faut qu’elle s’en libère l’esprit, ne serait-ce qu’un instant.  
Tout ce que Scieszka peut faire, c’est l’assurer de sa présence, saine et solide, tout le temps que dure cette souffrance qui s’échappe.  
Et ça n’est que quand enfin, d’elle-même, Winry s’épuise et se tait, qu’elle ose couvrir ses lèvres des siennes, le plus doucement possible, comme elle panserait une blessure.


	14. Dans l'atelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un atelier de mécanique n’est sans doute pas l’endroit le plus calme au monde, sûrement pas l’endroit idéal pour lire. Pourtant, Scieszka y accompagne souvent Winry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans l’atelier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** adorkable  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes** #0 et 14, "musique" pour 30_baisers"> ;  
> « vis » (29 juil. '07) et « tourne-disque » (o2 fév. '07) pour 31_jours">   
> **Nombre de mots :** 650

Un atelier de mécanique n’est sans doute pas l’endroit le plus calme au monde, sûrement pas l’endroit idéal pour lire. Pourtant, Scieszka y accompagne souvent Winry. Juste pour être ensemble même quand elles s’absorbent l’une et l’autre dans leurs passions respectives (n’impliquant pas chacune l’autre, s’entend).  
Elle s’est habituée aux bruits qui y résonnent : vrombissement de la perceuse, coups de marteau, grincements divers, cris des vis que l’on serre à fond, grésillement du fer à souder, Winry qui chantonne au-dessus de tout ça…

Entre deux chapitres, Sciezska jette un regard au-dessus de ses pages. Elle est belle, Winry, même quand elle travaille dur. Ses longs cheveux blonds soigneusement retenus par un foulard, pour éviter les accidents, et des mèches folles qui s’échappent tout de même, la frange d’or qui vient ombrer son front, le rouge à ses joues, d’excitation et des efforts fournis, la sueur qui luit sur son visage sérieux, et parfois perle et coule de sa tempe au long de son cou, et quand elle se penche, les yeux de Scieszka viennent plonger dans l’encolure de la combinaison de travail qui bâille, elle se perd dans l’ombre qui cache l’amorce de ses formes.  
Et le regard qu’en retour Winry lui lance de temps à autre, entre deux étapes, la fait rougir autant et se sentir toute moite aussi.

Souvent, Winry travaille en musique. Une radio joue dans un coin de son atelier, une étagère sur le côté, au-dessus de son établi. Ça met de l’ambiance, ça ne la distrait pas de ce qu’elle fait. Elle chantonne machinalement les refrains qu’elle connaît.  
Problème : selon l’heure du jour, les programmes changent, ne lui conviennent pas forcément. Les émissions culturelles l’ennuient, tous les genres de musique ne lui sont pas égaux. Travailler au milieu de la nuit, quand les présentateurs se sont tus et que des opérateurs se contentent de passer des disques en boucle, ça va. Enfin, ça dépend des stations : rares sont celles à maintenir ce service de fond.

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un tourne-disque, alors ?  
\- Il faut en changer et le remonter trop souvent. C’est fatiguant.  
\- Je peux m’en occuper, non ?  
\- Mais ça te dérange aussi dans ta lecture. Et puis même, toujours les mêmes disques, ça lasse vite. L’idéal, ça serait de trouver un moyen d’enregistrer beaucoup plus de musique que sur un disque ou un cylindre de phonogramme…  
\- Et tu ferais ça comment ? »  
Winry soupire : « J’en sais rien, justement. Je ne m’y connais pas assez, dans ce domaine, » avoue-t-elle à regret.

Scieszka l’enlace, la serre fort. Winry frustrée de ce problème qu’elle ne voit pas comment résoudre se détend entre ses bras.  
« Ne t’embête pas pour ça, souffle-t-elle. Tu finiras bien par trouver, mais pour l’instant concentre-toi sur ce que tu as déjà en cours. En attendant, je m’occupe de cette radio ou de ton tourne-disque si tu préfères, d’accord ?  
\- Hmm. Merci.  
\- Pas de quoi. »  
Un bisou au creux du cou, délicieusement salé, et elle se remet au travail, plus énergique que jamais.

Parfois, Winry tâtonne dans les casiers au bord de son établi, cherche un composant qu’elle ne trouve pas, se tourne vers elle : « Scieszka, tu peux me passer une vis de 10, s’il te plaît ? juste derrière toi, à gauche. »  
Un index entre les pages pour garder la bonne, Scieszka à son tour se tourne et fouille, de sa main libre, les tiroirs (sans avoir vraiment besoin de parcourir les étiquettes : elle les a déjà toutes lues, et plusieurs fois, a déjà aidé Winry à ranger les stocks de chacun, elle sait où est quoi).  
Elle lui tend le sachet Winry l’attrape et l’ouvre, effleure ses lèvres des siennes au passage et la remercie, et se remet aussitôt au travail.

Scieszka la contemple un instant, admire le mouvement qui la fait s’incliner, puis finit par rouvrir son livre.


	15. avec la participation de Denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et comment tu t'es fait ça ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il restera toujours une embûche sur laquelle trébucher...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka(/Winry), Denny Brosch  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #25, « obstacle » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Continuité :** post-1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 370

Denny entra dans le bureau, plein d'entrain. Il passa aussitôt en mode mitraillette-à-paroles :

« Hey Scieszka ! J'ai vu Winry tout à l'heure, dis donc, à peine arrivée à Central elle s'est amochée le visage et elle dit qu'elle s'est mordu la lèvre en tombant parce qu'elle s'est pris les pieds dans un livre qui traînait par terre chez toi. La pauvre, elle avait la bouche toute enflée, sur une fille si jolie et si gentille ça fait peine à voir... Quand même, dis : tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention à tous ces livres que tu stockes partout chez toi, hein ! »

Les yeux baissés, la moitié du visage cachée dans ses mains et rougissant, Scieszka s'excusa en bafouillant, à toute vitesse elle aussi. Comme quoi elle en avait quand même vraiment rangé la quasi totalité en prévision mais n'avait pas eu le temps de finir entièrement à temps et qu'ensuite, une fois Winry arrivée elle avait eu encore moins le temps de finir et que bien sûr c'était difficile de voir les derniers livres qui traînaient en embûche quand on a les yeux fermés et de se rattraper avant de tomber quand on a les mains occupées.

La pauvre semblait aussi déboussolée que si sa maladresse et un peu de malchance avaient causé un accident vraiment dramatique, et ses explications abruptement finies elle garda encore la tête penchée et les deux mains devant la bouche, comme si elle craignait d'avoir dit de terribles bêtises.  
Des bêtises, trouvait Denny, non, mais quand même, il avait eu du mal à la comprendre. D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il quand même, tiens, juste ses mains pour étouffer les sons ça ne suffisait pas à expliquer entièrement la façon bizarre dont sa voix était changée, et puis la manière dont elle hésitait sur les mots qui affectait sa prononciation...

Quand elle pensa qu'il n'allait plus insister, qu'il ne la regardait plus et qu'elle pouvait sans danger retourner de ses deux mains à son travail de transcription, pourtant, il la fit sursauter encore. He non, il la guettait quand même en douce !

« Wahou, _toi aussi_ tu t'es éclaté la bouche en tombant ? Mais, vous avez glissé toutes les deux sur le même livre, ou quoi ? »


	16. Jouer avec la nourriture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour essayer, comme ça, parce qu'on dit que c'est marrant !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jouer avec la nourriture ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** coquin  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #23, « bonbon » pour 30_baisers">  
>  **Prompt :** “foodsex” kink proposé par Camille_Miko" > pour un mème-à-kink avec des persos cachés – ici Scieszka (été '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 465

« Mamie est pour toute la soirée chez un vieil ami à l'autre bout du village... On va dîner sans elle. Juste ce soir, on peut arrêter d'être des jeunes filles sérieuses qui font attention aux menus !  
(- Moi j'aime bien quand tu fais attention aux menus et que tu mets de la diététique formelle dans mes idées trop libres, pourtant.) »

Mais le plus fou auquel Winry arrive à penser au début, c'est retomber en enfance, grimper sur un tabouret et piquer des confitures dans le placard.

« Délicieuses ! Tu les as faites toi-même ? Ou c'est ta grand-mère ?  
\- Non, c'est la femme de Monsieur Smither qui a eu le bras écrasé dans un accident de charrette qui nous les a offertes après l'opération. »

Scieszka se fige, une tartine à moitié mordue à la bouche. La confiture, rouge et épaisse, dégouline et lui macule le menton. Lentement, elle repose sa tartine.  
« J'aurais préféré ne pas associer la framboise à un bras déchiqueté, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Bouge pas, tu t'en es mis partout ! »

Du bout du pouce, Winry lui essuie les lèvres. Par réflexe, écoeurée par de mauvaises images mentales ou non, Scieszka capture son doigt.  
« Hey, stop. »

Elles restent dans cette étrange position quelques longues secondes avant que Scieszka n'ose relâcher Winry, ou Winry tenter de son propre chef de se dégager. Une idée encore plus étrange est en train de germer dans leur esprit et cherche maladroitement à se faire entendre...

« Dis donc. Puisque vraiment, on a toute la soirée absolument libre pour faire des bêtises si on veut...   
Tu crois qu'on pourrait... faire exprès de se répandre dessus de la confiture ou de la crème ou du chocolat chaud, n'importe, pour le lécher ensuite ?   
\- Que oui. On peut, si on fait attention à où on verse tout ça. Parce que le sucre, ça peut être dangereux : tu as déjà entendu parler des mycoses va-  
\- Winry, stooop ! Pas quand on parle d'amour ou de nourriture, par pitié.  
\- Bon, bon.   
\- ...Mais puisque tu en parles, oui, j'ai lu des livres de médecine et je peux te réciter le chapitre là-dessus.  
\- Oh non ! D'accord, d'accord, assez de parlotte, passons tout de suite à l'action. »

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, les voilà en moins de deux à l'aise sur leur lit, sans plus de vêtements, le pot de confiture à la main.

Intimidée quand même par la nouveauté de l'acte, c'est d'une main légèrement tremblante et avec plus l'attitude d'un docteur désinfectant une blessure que celle d'une amoureuse vraiment spontanée que Winry commence son tartinage.  
Scieszka étouffe un rire nerveux.  
Si ça ne commence pas tout à fait sous les meilleurs augures, elles s'habituent très vite et se prennent au jeu.

La confiture au bout des seins commence vraiment à leur plaire :  
« Miam, on dirait des bonbons ! »


	17. le point de vue de Pinako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les femmes Rockbell n’ont jamais vraiment fait les choses de manière conventionnelle ; au point où ça en est plus personne à Riesenburg ne devrait s’étonner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un scandale de plus ou de moins...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Pinako Rockbell ; Winry/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** pas question d’en faire un drame !  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** #03, « scandale » 30_baisers">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Pinako, dans sa jeunesse, a commis l’impensable – plusieurs impensables, en fait. Elle est partie au loin, vers la ville de Rush Valley et son industrie nouvelle, alors qu’à l’époque c’était mal vu, pour une femme, de quitter son pays, surtout seule. Si encore c’était pour suivre un voyageur passé là, tombé amoureux d’elle, et qu’il l’avait mariée avant de l’emmener !  
Mais non. Et d’ailleurs quand elle est partie, ça n’était sûrement pas pour aller se trouver un homme ailleurs, non plus. Elle voulait être mécanicienne, rester libre, travailler, être l’égale des hommes ! Rien que ça !

Là-bas à Rush Valley, elle en a fréquenté, des hommes. Elle buvait, elle fumait, elle riait, et elle maniait les outils lourds et dangereux. Avec prestance, avec efficacité, et sans se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
Elle a réparé son lot de membres abîmés aussi bien que n’importe quelle homme... et a brisé bien des coeurs, dit-on. Pour ça, elle était pire qu’un homme.  
( _Parce que_ ça ne se faisait pas... pour survivre, il fallait bien ça.)

Et puis elle est revenue au pays, forte de son expérience ; c’était la meilleure dans ce qu’elle faisait.

Elle s’est rangée, s’est trouvé un mari, a eu un fils ; elle a continué avec brio son négoce. Le parfum de scandale la rendait plus prestigieuse au début, et le fait qu’elle se soit assagie ensuite a fait taire les dernières mauvaises langues. Le fait qu’elle soit bonne dans son travail a fait le reste.

Pour ce qui est de sa légende familiale, elle a donné le jour au Dr Rockbell, celui qui avec sa femme est mort en héros à la guerre...  
Quand elle a fait ce que personne d’autre au village n’aurait osé, recueillir ces deux orphelins dont le traîne-savates de père avait disparu, et continuer à s’occuper d’eux après leur dramatique accident, tout le monde l’a admirée, même s’il y en a eu pour bavasser et dire qu’elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas et que ça finirait mal.

Alors franchement à côté de ça, si sa petite-fille, celle qui a été élevée avec les drôles de frères Elric (dont tout le monde sait ce qu’ils sont devenus !) et qui suit fièrement les traces de Madame Pinako, Rockbell-les-meilleurs-automails ; si la petite Winry Rockbell veut ramener une fille de Central, une étrangère de la grande ville, une demoiselle franchement bizarre, et l’embrasser dans les coins, ou _pire_... he bien finalement tout le monde au village s’en fiche. Non, vraiment ils ne sont plus à un scandale près dans cette famille !


	18. Sloth encore une fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De sa courte vie de jeune fille, se dit Winry, cette aventure dans le couloir de maintenance du Quartier-Général Central a été le moment le plus excitant qu’elle a vécu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une tranche de rêve (ou de cauchemar)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka ; anim!Sloth  
>  **Genre :** drama/un soupçon d'action/UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes** #06, « entre le rêve et la réalité », et #17, « kHz » pour 30_baisers">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 38 (1ère série), je crois ?  
>  **Notes :** peut éventuellement servir de prequel à ma fic « la fin de quelque chose », ou bien se prendre comme one-shot  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon petit millier

De sa courte vie de jeune fille, se dit Winry, cette aventure dans le couloir de maintenance du Quartier-Général Central a été le moment le plus excitant qu’elle a vécu. Il est arrivé plusieurs fois déjà par le passé que ses repères de ce qui était le monde et la réalité basculent, mais celle-ci, au contraire des précédentes, était loin de n’être que déplaisante.

Il se tramait quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qui les dépassait. Les théories de Scieszka, sur les aliens, semblaient complètement fumeuses à Winry, mais comme elle-même ne trouvait pas d’autre explication... Comme elles n’arrivaient pas à bien cerner le problème, c’était encore plus inquiétant. Non, elles ne comprenaient pas réellement ce qui se passait. Mais du peu qu’elles savaient, elles avaient décidé de mettre sur écoute la Secrétaire du Généralissime, rien que ça. C’était risquer gros, très gros !  
Enfin voilà, quoi.

La frayeur qu’elles se sont faite un peu plus tôt en croisant le sous-lieutenant Ross et le sergent Brosch, la crainte diffuse de ce qu’elles risquaient de découvrir… l’excitation faisait battre son cœur beaucoup plus fort. C’est ce qu’elle se disait, à ce moment-là. Peut-être qu’en fait, c’était de l’avoir si près d’elle c’est ce qu’elle se dit aujourd’hui.

Ça passé, l’effraction effectuée, une fois toutes les deux bien à l’abri dans leur petit recoin, elle a remis sa frange en place de ses doigts tremblants. Elles n’ont pas été démasquées immédiatement, c’était déjà ça.

Ensuite, Winry admet qu’elle n’était pas peu fière de faire étalage de son talent, d’expliquer comment fonctionnait le système de communication, quel voltage et quelles fréquences il utilisait, grosso modo comment s’arborisaient ses lignes et comment elle allait effectivement le pirater.  
Les câbles correctement identifiés et branchés sur son appareil de mesure multifonction (pas juste un tensiomètre de base, s’il vous plaît !), la première phase d’écoute commença : il fallait prendre en compte les variations de fréquence des oscillations électriques sur la ligne et analyser brièvement les différents signaux reçus ici, l’état de base des circuits… et ensuite, he bien, avant de pouvoir passer à la seconde, il ne leur restait qu’à attendre, attendre, attendre... après un signal nouveau.

D’ici là, elles n’avaient rien de mieux à faire que de détailler ce qu’elles avaient déjà sous les yeux, sans comprendre les signaux échangés entre leurs deux corps sans passer par la part conscient du cerveau.

Dans les couloirs sous terre il fait toujours un peu frais, et ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus porté de jupe courte… en plus, c’était _la sienne_ , une jupe à Scieszka qu’elle lui avait prêtée pour l’occasion et cette idée lui donnait une drôle de sensation.

Il faisait sombre, presque noir, et elle devinait les traits de sa compagne plus qu’elle ne les voyait.  
Elle distinguait encore le contraste entre la peau claire et l’uniforme foncé, mais aucune différence n’apparaissait plus entre les jambes lisses de Scieszka (l’habitude de porter des jupes tous les jours désormais : elles sont soigneusement entretenues) et le duvet blond sur les jambes de Winry qui se rendait invisible.  
Il n’y avait plus là de couleur, juste des formes encore que la perception visuelle des volumes se trouvait faussée. Restait les perceptions tactile et auditive

Le bruit de leur respiration, et les battements de son cœur, tout semblait résonner plus fort, dans le noir, et dans ce coin où elles étaient tellement à l’étroit.

D’un corps à l’autre elles percevaient la chaleur dégagée, et peut-être, en faisant très attention, le parfum personnel (sans pouvoir détecter consciemment les phéromones produites mais qui devaient saturer l’atmosphère, à n’en pas douter).

Pour juguler la tension ressentie, elles se tenaient main dans la main, transmettant de l’une à l’autre un léger tremblement – peut-être, finalement, augmentant ainsi leur excitation au lieu de la réduire ?

Dans cette atmosphère confinée, il suffisait de trois fois rien pour que leurs souffles rendent l’air autour tout tiède et humide. Elles se frôlaient, et ça faisait comme des étincelles sous leur peau. À un moment, il a fallu qu’elles se touchent franchement et ça a généré sur leurs deux peaux comme une vague de chaleur dépassant toute logique physique et une tempête de sensations et de sentiments sous sa petite tête, dépassant de loin ses capacités d’analyse logique.

Winry a fini par se demander ce qu’elles faisaient là, exactement. Scieszka, elle, semblait l’avoir complètement oublié.

Et puis, la ligne s’est mise sous tension. Ça l’a complètement électrifiée. Au sens figuré bien sûr, ajoute-t-elle mentalement. Et ça l’a réveillée, aussi. Ramenée de cette espèce de transe fascinée aux faits purs et durs. L’aiguille du multimètre dansait ; dans le casque d’écoute, les signaux électriques se transformaient en vagues sonores audibles, ramenant brutalement leur attention sur leur première raison de se trouver ici.

Sans ça, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer, dans ce coin de couloir à l’écart de tout… elle le regrette un peu, aujourd’hui. Elle l’aurait peut-être embrassée. Ou bien c’est Scieszka qui aurait pris l’initiative ?

Oui, mais ensuite ?

Elle ne sait toujours pas. Aujourd’hui, chaque fois qu’elle tente de se remémorer cet épisode, elle a l’impression d’en réinventer la moitié. Elle ne sait plus où se terminent les souvenirs objectifs et où commence le désir brut.  
Peut-être qu’elles seraient tombées dans les bras l’une de l’autre, qu’elles n’auraient jamais écouté les conversations secrètes de la secrétaire du Généralissime, qu’elles n’auraient jamais rien découvert de dangereux les mettant en danger et les forçant à fuir.

Ça a tourné au cauchemar. Elles ont failli se faire tuer. Ce qu’elles ont découvert n’a même pas aidé les frères Elric, comme Winry l’espérait, et bien peu contribué à expliquer la mort de Monsieur Hughes, ne les satisfaisant que bien peu.

Alors, ça aurait peut-être mieux valu qu’elles arrêtent l’espionnage là.

Et pourtant…

Winry ne regrette rien. Apparemment, Scieszka non plus. Si c’était à refaire, et même en sachant désormais les risques réels que ça comporte, elle le referait. Sans hésitation. Et en sacrifiant ce baiser manqué et leur chance d’avoir une histoire bien tranquille : après tout, leurs liens se sont encore plus resserrés dans l’aventure qui a suivi leur fuite, non ?


	19. Des trucs cassés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bibliothèque de Scieszka, finalement, n'était pas à toute épreuve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des trucs cassés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Something is Destroyed/Demoslished_ » pour LadiesBingo> (destruction)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Scieszka professait qu'il est impossible d'avoir trop de livres, et le fait que les siens débordent de sa bibliothèque ne la dérangeait pas. S'il y en avait tant, he bien, il n'y avait qu'à faire de la place pour eux ailleurs dans la maison. Pourquoi confinerait-on les livres à un seul endroit quand on voudrait en lire n'importe où, n'importe quand ?  
Elle avait vécu toute sa vie entourée de ses livres adorés et n'avait jamais eu de problème avec – autant qu'elle soit concernée. Les fois où elle égarait parmi tous les autres un volume qu'elle avait tellement envie de relire, ou celles où elle manquait de se faire ensevelir dans l'effondrement d'une pile, elle les oubliait presque aussitôt. 

C'était seulement depuis que Winry s'était installée avec elle à Central, que ses livres devenaient un sujet récurrent de dispute entre elles. Et Scieszka dut finalement reconnaître ses torts quand, catastrophe ! tragédie ! ses étagères s'écroulèrent. Qu'elle ait manqué de peu de se faire tuer au passage, qu'elle ait pu y récolter des fractures, une commotion cérébrale, ou finir asphyxiée sous le poids des livres, n'était pas le pire, quoi que ça lui fit bien peur sur le moment.   
Mais que serait-il advenu si un de ses membres avait été tellement écrasé qu'il faille l'amputer ? Winry lui aurait fabriqué un automail, et aurait aimé le faire pour elle, mais elle la gronda quand même sur le principe. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à le faire ! Et puis, ça aurait fait affreusement mal, et Scieszka ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un bras, une main : même le meilleur des automails ne remplacerait jamais la sensation du papier sous ses vrais doigts en tournant les pages.   
Ce qui chagrinait le plus Scieszka, ce fut d'avoir endommagé ses précieux livres en les faisant tomber, les avoir mélangés, et qu'ils aient perdu leur place attitrée. De plus, la bibliothèque était un cadeau de sa chère vieille maman, et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir cassée. 

Winry la tançait régulièrement sur l'état de sa bibliothèque, essayant de la convaincre de la trier un peu... et d'en virer l'inutile. Mais quand la catastrophe se produisit, elle rappela que ça n'était pas pour lui imposer ses idées de contrôle et qu'elle n'exigeait pas que tout soit aussi méticuleusement rangé que l'atelier qu'elle avait monté à côté, mais à cause des risques qu'elle présentait... et elle avait bien raison.   
Scieszka ne voulait surtout pas qu'un tel désaccord soit irréconciliable et les mène à la rupture, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir à choisir entre ses livres bien-aimés, ses amis, sa famille d'encre, de papier et d'imaginaire merveilleux, et son amante de chair, de sang et de chaleur humaine. Ce serait trop dur, et elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle arriverait à se décider. 

L'idée lui brisait le cœur, mais elle accepta de faire de son mieux désormais pour réduire le volume. Elle allait acheter moins de livres à la fois et un peu moins souvent. Elle reconnut le bien-fondé de la revente de certains livres déjà lus, qui lui permettrait d'en racheter des nouveaux... mais moins. Elle pouvait aussi en offrir ou prêter à des gens qui prendraient plus de temps qu'elle pour les lire. Mais pas tous, bien sûr ! Ses livres étaient précieux. Elle garderait toujours une bibliothèque bien fournie. Elle serait juste mieux organisée, et avec du renouvellement au lieu de juste s'accumuler à n'en plus finir.   
Enfin, le plus important... elle se mit en quête d'aide... pour faire réparer sa pauvre étagère maltraitée.


End file.
